<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love until it's time to go by The_World_is_Red_and_Blue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26624122">Love until it's time to go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_World_is_Red_and_Blue/pseuds/The_World_is_Red_and_Blue'>The_World_is_Red_and_Blue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Arthur-centric, Canonical Character Death, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, POV Arthur, Sad with a Happy Ending, this makes me cope with Arthur's death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:42:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26624122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_World_is_Red_and_Blue/pseuds/The_World_is_Red_and_Blue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe there is something sweet about knowing you are going to die. </p><p>or</p><p>Arthur’s thoughts as he drifted peacefully to the embrace of death</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin &amp; Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love until it's time to go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wrote this while listening "This Year's love" by David Gray. Read with precaution and tissues at the side.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Maybe there is something sweet about knowing you are going to die.</p><p> </p><p>At least it is if you’re not waiting for death alone, because dying with the arms of him wrapped against his pale body was the best way he thought he could be gone from this Earth, this constant battle where no one ended winning.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur closed his eyes, tears dwelling on the corner of them, hearing the heart-breaking sobs of Merlin at his side. His chest ached with each ragging breath and his consciousness was slowly dripping away from him. He opened his eyes and looked up with difficulty. </p><p> </p><p>And as always, there he was</p><p> </p><p>Merlin</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Merlin</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>It had always been him, always at his side and always in his heart.</p><p> </p><p>He took his bloodied hand slowly in his own, and offered a weak but fond smile to the broken warlock beside him. And maybe Merlin couldn’t understand it, as the devastated man hold him harder and continue sobbing, how he was calm and almost content while caressing softly his hair the best he could. And Arthur couldn’t blame him for it, he would be worse if it was the other way around; but... being at his side now, in his final moments, was everything he ever wanted from them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They had dreamt playfully once -laying side by side on the vast yellow plains near the castle, watching peacefully the clouds go by- about being farmers far away, so far no one could ever find them, not even their dark mistakes. Living the uneventful yet peaceful life they were never allowed.</p><p> </p><p>But now, there will only be dreams that the wind of time and destiny carried away from their timelines, a future that will never be theirs.</p><p> </p><p>But, Arthur thought while asking that Merlin <strong><em>just hold him, please</em></strong> in his arms, that dying with Merlin as his sole witness had to be a blessing. It has to be, because the man he had come to respect and love, the most powerful warlock born out of magic itself, had the biggest smile he had ever seen, the unbreakable faith that tomorrow may be better, that his battered heart could still give more love. The man that got concerned about everyone and everything, that like to stare at the stars on clear nights and the one that could create the worse <strike>best</strike> insults in mere seconds.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur remembered all the adventures he shared with him, all the smiles, all the lingering touches...</p><p> </p><p>How his gentle presence was the only place he could call home, how his hugs were the only medicine his soul ever needed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He smile sadly when he realised the amazing luck he got to have met this man and grow in every way at his side, and he knew he didn’t regret a single thing. And so he was calm, calm because dying after an amazing life full of love was everything he ever wanted.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Surely he would have like it to be longer, but we don’t get to choose our destinies. <em>We just love until it is time to go</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He stared for the last time at the most beautiful -<em>golden-</em> eyes he had ever seen, and while he kissed the love of his life, trying to ease the pain on his breaking heart, Arthur was sure that there was something sweet about knowing you’re going to die.</p><p> </p><p>Because you realise you lived -and <em>loved</em>- with all you had to give.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know, we will never get over this, but somehow I managed to cope slightly with Arthur's death with this little work. Hope it put a watery smile on you too.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>